Un Accidente Nostálgico
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: Cierto roedor maestro en artes marciales ha tenido mucha nostalgia últimamente, pero qué pasará cuando por su culpa uno de sus hijos sufra un "Nostálgico Accidente". Splinter:DONATELLOOOOO Donnie: HAAAAAAHAA. ok pésimo summary, es mi primera historia denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Kimimo Keiko y pues soy nueva subiendo historias y esta es mi primera historia. Apenas soy una novata así que denme una oportunidad, amo escribir historias y espero que estas les gusten; además espero estar aquí por un rato sin más que decir les dejo con esta historia que se me ocurrió  
**

* * *

**Un accidente nostálgico**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en las alcantarillas de New York y nuestros mutantes favoritos se encontraban haciendo sus "tareas" preferidas, Leo estaba sentado cómodamente frente al televisor viendo su programa favorito: Héroes Espaciales, Mickey estaba en la cocina realizando unos de sus, según Donnie "temibles", experimentos culinarios, Rafa estaba dándole de golpes a su saco y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio arreglando un extraño aparato que encontró hacía poco en un basurero de una instalación de "experimentos Secretos". En resumen todo parecía normal exceptuando a una rata mutante de dos metros que no se encontraba haciendo su tan habitual meditación en su habitación, en lugar de estar inmerso y tranquilo en una profunda meditación se encontraba rebuscando en un viejo y casi olvidado baúl que tenía en su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón al sensei lo había embargado un extraño pero poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia últimamente, tal vez sea porque sus queridos discípulos e hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido a su parecer, el solo hecho de que salieran a la superficie ya era muy duro para el padre de sus cuatro revoltosos niños, ahora añadido el pequeño detalle que peleaban a muerte con su antiguo enemigo Destructor, no era nada fácil para el maestro. Mientras buscaba, más bien revolvía, el pequeño pero repleto baúl, encontraba cada vez más objetos que le traían aun más esos preciosos recuerdos.

Splinter: ha, este broche era de mi amada Tang-Shen- se decía así mismo mientras sostenía en sus manos patas, (N/A bueno yo aun creo que son sus manos) un pequeño broche para el cabello hecho de madera con bellos tallados en forma de olas del mar y una flor de loto pintada en el centro.

Luego de ese pequeño receso recordando a su amada perdida el maestro siguió observando sus objetos más preciados los cuales guardaba en ese baúl, entre tantas cosas encontró algunos viejos objetos que le recordaron la niñez de sus queridos quelonios, cosas que le hicieron revivir buenos recuerdos como el sus primeras armas, que en realidad eran unas pequeñas espadas de, según sus pequeños hijos, piratas hechas de cartón, ese día habían echo todo un alboroto jugando a los piratas como resultado solo se obtuvo a un Mickey lanzado por la plancha a un pequeño Dr. Donnie asistiendo a su pequeño hermano herido y a Rafa y Leo peleando por el timón del barco,

Splinter: ha, baya avería que resulto esa película de piratas- dijo mientras apartaba las espadas y toma un pequeño frasco de vidrio con varios dientes de leche, el sensato pero en ese entonces inexperto padre aún recordaba como algunos de esos dientes fueron arrancados a propósito de las bocas de algunos de sus hijitos solo para que el hada de los dientes les diera su recompensa, o bueno más bien el "ratón de los dientes".

Miles de recuerdos y mucha nostalgia inundaban a Splinter cada vez más mientras observaba cada uno de los objetos

Splinter: -_suspiro- _como han crecido mis amados hijos- dicho esto inicio la ardua tarea de guardar todo el contenido de su preciado baúl de recuerdos, excepto por un pequeño objeto, el hermoso broche de su amada Tang-Shen el cual deseaba limpiar un poco ya que el tiempo y el desuso lo habían dejado cubierto de polvo, puso el broche en su bolsillo y salió de su habitación en busca de lo necesario para limpiar el tan preciado objeto.

Al dejar su habitación el maestro pensó que disminuiría su sentimiento de nostalgia, lo que nunca pensó era que se aumentaría aun más, y así fue ya que al pasar por la sala de estar y ver a cada uno de sus hijo separados y haciendo cosas distintas se dio cuenta que hacía un buen tiempo que no pasaban una "tarde en familia", esto inspiro al honorable padre para hacer un breve receso en sus arduos entrenamientos para que los 5 pudieran disfrutar un rato juntos.

Splinter: hijos míos- dijo en un tono serio pero calmado.

Leo: ¿Si sensei?- respondió el líder mientras dejaba un poco de lado su programa, mientras los otros tres quelonios se limitaban a ver a su Sensei.

Splinter: ¿que les parece si suspendemos el entrenamiento de hoy…- dijo en calma, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que sus hijos lo veían con los ojos como platos, pero justo cuando el más rudo se disponía a hablar continuo- y vemos una película?- completo y con esto ultimo sus tres discípulos abrieron los ojos como platos y durante unos pocos segundos, que al sensei le parecieron años, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra hasta que una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa invadió el rostro del más joven de los hermanos.

Mickey: ¡SIIIIII, si, si, si, claro que SI SENSEI!- dijo el menor dando saltos de alegría por toda la sala- Voy a preparar las palomitas, vente Rafa- y dicho eso tomo a su aún impactado hermano y lo guío a rastras hasta la cocina para preparar las dichas palomitas.

Mientras estos dos ya estaban ocupados en su tarea, los dos ninjas que seguían en la sala de estar junto con Splinter aun parecían algo sorprendidos hasta que Leonardo reaccionó.

Leo: emm, ¿Maestro Splinter?

Splinter: Si hijo mío.

Donnie: no nos estamos quejando ni nada

Leo: pero… a que se debe esta decisión

Splinter estaba un poco confundido ante la pregunta de su dos hijos, pensaba en usar todo su ingenio ninja y mentir como el hábil maestro que era, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, después de todo, ¿Qué más daba decir la verdad?, decir que extraña estar cerca de sus hijos no tiene absolutamente nada de malo, ni tampoco como diría Rafael, lo haría más débil ante sus hijos.

Mientras el sabio maestro ninja reflexionaba sobre esto, las dos tortugas de antifaces azul y purpura, esperaban la respuesta de su sensei, ya que les parecía poco común por no decir EXTRAÑISIMO, que su padre cancelara un entrenamiento así por así y menos aún con el simple pretexto de ver una película.

Splinter: pues a decir verdad…- dijo haciendo una pausa dramática para alargar el suspenso de sus dos ansiosos hijos.- me parece oportuno que descansen un poco del entrenamiento, además hace tiempo que no convivimos como familia.

Dicho esto ultimo sus dos hijos se quedaron de piedra, no fue hasta ese momento en que Leo y Donnie se percataron que eran completamente ciertas las palabras de su padre hacia un buen tiempo que no hacían ninguna actividad en familia, reaccionando de esto último pudieron articular palabras.

Leo: tienes razón padre…- dijo el líder con un poco de tristeza al ver que la lucha entre clanes empezaba a tener repercusiones en su pequeña, pero amada familia

Donnie: pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos compensarlo- interrumpió con entusiasmo la Tecno-Tortuga- vamos Leo, ayúdame a instalar la DVD para que veamos la película. Y acto seguido los dos hermanos restantes en la sala se adentraron al laboratorio del más inteligente, para buscar y luego instalar el mentado aparato y poder disfrutar de su tarde familiar.

Unos minutos después Leo y Donnie estaban terminando de instalar la DVD, mientras Sensei acomodaba los sillones para que pudieran disfrutar todos cómodamente de la entretención en familia, luego de eso Mickey y Rafa hicieron su "triunfante" aparición cargando en sus brazos una bandeja con cinco platos grandes llenos hasta el tope de palomitas, vasos con gaseosa y, por insistencia de Mickey, suficientes dulces para toda la película, que digo la película para una saga entera. Después que los preparativos terminaran todos los integrantes de la familia Hamato tomaron sus asientos y se dispusieron a ver el filme elegido, en esta ocasión por democracia, gano muy al pesar de Rafael "Lluvia de Hamburguesas" (ok no se me ocurrió otra peli para poner)

Todo estuvo bien en el transcurro de la película, incluso Rafa se reía en algunas escenas, a pesar que el quería ver otra película y no una para "niñitos" según sus palabras. Todos disfrutaron de la alegre comedia mientras las palomitas eran comidas, devoradas en el caso de Mickey.

Mientras sus hijos estaban muy pendientes de la trama del filme, el sensei se desapegó un momento de la entretenida historia, para apreciar como por fin disfrutaban unos breves momentos de paz y alegría, todos le prestaban atención a la película y nadie gritaba excepto en alguna parte graciosa o por un comentario ocasional. _"mira Rafa, zapatos en aerosol jeje, ¿Donnie cuando haces una lata de esos? _Este momento llenaba de alegría el corazón del maestro y padre, haciéndole desear pasar muchos momentos más, como este, al lado de sus amados hijos.

Al terminar la película

Rafa: ¡Qué ya termino ¡- objeto casi sin darse cuenta

Leo: creí que no querías ver esta peli ¿he Rafa?

M/D: jejeje cierto Rafael (dicho en tono de burla)

Rafa: o cállense.

Donnie: emm, Sensei… Gracias

Splinter:…

Leo: gracias por darnos este tiempo

Rafa: si sensei, gracias por este momento

Mickey: Arigato Otosan-

Dicho esto los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron a darle un merecido abrazo familiar a su padre quien lo recibió con agrado

Splinter: no hay de que hijos míos

Mickey: deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no creen?

Rafa: si, pero que no se haga costumbre las películas para niñitos

Mickey: de niñitos ¿he?, si tú eras el que más atención prestabas jeje

Rafa: veras- dicho esto le dio un zape a su hermanito, pero al estar aún muy cerca del sofá donde sensei estaba sentado, y donde recién se había dado el abrazo familiar, Mickey por accidente cayó sobre Splinter, no le causo mayor daño a su padre pero al caer algo se escuchó

-_Crack-_

Splinter: ¡hay no!- dijo en un tono profundo de tristeza.

Mickey: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, SENSEI, no fue mi intención, ¿estas bien?

Leo: ¿esta bien sensei?, ¿le duele algo?

Rafa: lo siento sensei fue mi culpa

Splinter: tranquilos hijos, no me paso nada.

Mickey: pero y ese ruido que…

Splinter: fue esto- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando el broche que perteneció a Tang Sheng, de su bolsillo.- es el broche de Tang-Sheng

Mickey: o sensei, en verdad lo lamento no quería que esto pasara- dijo con una profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento el menor de los cuatro

Rafa: no Mickey, fue mi culpa, perdón sensei- dijo en igual tono el rudo

Splinter: tranquilos hijos, fue un accidente, esto suele ocurrir y no es culpa de nadie, por ello le llaman "accidente", dijo aun triste al ver el broche roto en su patas (manos)

Donnie: ¿puedo verlo sensei?- dijo mientras tomaba el preciado broche en sus manos y examinándolo le dijo a su padre

Donnie: tranquilo sensei, esto lo puedo arreglar.

Splinter: ¿¡enserio!?- dijo un poco reanimado la anciana rata

Donnie: si sensei, le aseguro que lo dejare en perfectas condiciones, solo debo ir a mi taller por un poco de pegamento y pintura para retocar las partes dañadas.

Splinter: Gracias hijo

Después de este pequeño percance, Donnie se dirigió a su taller para emprender la tarea propuesta, no seria cosa de otro mundo después de todo, mientras el resto limpiaba y recogía la sala de estar dejándola como siempre. Unos treinta minutos después el sensei se dirigió a ver como le estaba yendo a su hijo con la reparación del broche dañado, mientras sus otros hijos terminaban con sus respectivas tareas.

Splinter: hijo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo ya que eran pocas las veces en que el maestro irrumpía en la guarida de su hijo, ya que a este no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras trabajaba en algunos de sus proyectos

Donnie: si sensei, pasa- sensei paso y se acerco a Donatello quien le estaba dando los últimos toques de pintura al broche.- ya casi termino solo debo dejar que seque la pintura y le aplicaré la laca protectora.

Splinter: gracias hijo. Se ve justo como cuando era nuevo, has hecho un gran trabajo

Donnie: Gracias sensei, pero fue sencillo en realidad

Splinter: ya que has terminado, ¿Por qué no vas con tus hermanos? Ya casi es hora del patrullaje.

Donnie: si tienes razón, cuando vuelva terminare con el broche.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del taller de Donatello, pero mientras caminaban, la cola de Splinter accidentalmente hizo que una lata callera en el aparato extraño en el que Donnie trabajaba, lo que hizo que este accidentalmente se encendiera y disparará justo hacia ellos

Donnie: ¡SENSEI CUIDADO!- dijo mientras empujaba a Splinter lejos de la trayectoria del rayo, lo que provocó que el rayo le diera a el.- HAAAHAHAH

Splinter: DONATELLOOOOO- grito el maestro mientras miraba tirado en el piso del taller como ese extraño rayo violeta golpeaba a su hijo, luego de eso una enorme luz los segó por unos breves instantes, mientras tanto sus otros tres hijos corrían a ver que había sucedido, pero nunca se imaginaban que se encontrarían con...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, creo que estuvo un tanto largo no se ustedes, y por favor perdonen mis faltas orrograficas que me imagino son varias pero espero ir mejorando.

Sin más que decir, espero leer sus opiniones, acepto de todo cumplidos, criticas y amenazas de muerte, ok no pero espero ver que piensan de esto

Gracias por Leer


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Pero qué Rayos paso?

**Bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras aquí la continuación de este loco fic, primero quisiera disculparme por la tardanza pero tuve unas fallas técnicas y falta de tiempo, si desean agradecerle a alguien eso agradezcan a mis maestros que dejan tanta tarea.**

**Bueno pasando a lo importante gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me animaron mucho en especial porque esta es mi primer historia y me alegra que les guste, en verdad no pensé que le fuera a gustar a nadie pero me alegra que si les ****guste**

**Pasando al Capitulo, en este se aclarará lo que le paso a Donatello y verán el porque de el titulo de la historia, me disculpo porque el capitulo quedo un poco corto pero en el siguiente lo compensaré y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda sin más que decir **

**Luces, cámara y que ruede el fic**

Renuncia: las Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, solo esta loca historia pertenece a la extraña imaginación que tengo

* * *

Capitulo dos: ¿Pero qué rayos paso?

Splinter: DONATELLOOOO- grito impotente el hombre rata, mientras la luz lo segaba

Leo: ¿¡Sensei, que pasa!?- gritaba a lo lejos el líder mientras con sus otros dos hermanos se dirigían lo más rápido posible al laboratorio del nombrado por el maestro.

Rafa: SENSEI, DONNIE

Mickey: DONNIIEE

Cuando la intensa luz desaparecía el maestro se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, para ver cómo se encontraba su hijo. La intensa luz le había afectado temporalmente la visión pero como pudo se paró y fue directo a donde el rayo había impactado

Splinter: Donatello, DONATELLO hijo ¿Dónde estás?- el maestro hablo pero no obtuvo nada más que silencio como respuesta. Al dar unos pasos más llego al lugar donde momentos atrás se encontraba su intelecto hijo, a su simple y aun algo desubicada vista su hijo no se encontraba allí, pero cuando sus ojos se recobraron…

Mientras Leo, Rafa y Mickey

-HAAHAAAAAAAHAA- un horrible grito irrumpió la paz de la guarida lo más alarmante para los tres hermanos tortugas que se encontraban, ahora, en la cocina fue que ese desgarrador grito provenía de la normalmente calmada voz de su hermano genio

-¡DONNIE!- gritaron los tres al unísono mientras chocaban unos con otros al intentar salir lo más pronto posible de la cocina, para ir en ayuda de su hermano.

Splinter: DONATELLOOO.

Leo: ¿¡Sensei, que pasa!?- gritaba preocupado el líder mientras con sus otros dos hermanos se dirigían lo más rápido posible al laboratorio del nombrado por su maestro

Rafa: SENSEI, DONNIE

Mickey: DONNIIEE

Todos se impacientaban más y nunca les había parecido que la cocina estaba tan alejada del laboratorio de su hermano genio.

De nuevo con Sensei y Donatello

Splinter: ¿Donatello?- la semiciega rata, aun con su vista recuperada lo suficiente no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hijo que hasta hace unos momentos era el Donnie de siempre alegre, perfeccionista, brillante y, muy en sus adentros, cariñoso era ahora… ¿UN BEBÉ?

Splinter: Donatello…- dijo algo asustado de ver a su ahora infante hijo, paso de ser un fuerte e inteligente adolecente de 15 años; a ser, de nuevo, una indefensa tortuguita de uno años, pero lo que más le atemorizaba al sensei era que este estaba tirado en el frio suelo del laboratorio completamente inconsciente. Al terminar de percatarse de esto Splinter inmediatamente recurrió a su "instinto paternal" y justo cuando iba a tomar delicadamente a su desmayado quelonio…

R/L/M: ¡¿MAESTRO SPLINTER, QUE PASO?! Gritaron los tres alterados ninja, al entrar bruscamente, por no decir que aventaron la pesada puerta del laboratorio.

Splinter con la cara hecha un poema, no sabía ni que decir lo único que atino a hacer fue a señalar a la pequeña criatura que aún yacía inconsciente en el piso. Los chicos al ver a su ahora hermanito no lograban entender nada, hasta que Mickey rompió el silencio

Mickey: ¿Qué acaso, ese- dijo señalando a la inconsciente y tierna criatura - es Donnie?- termino la pregunta mientras los otros dos se veían con cara de –"_esto no es posible_". El maestro recuperándose un poco más del shock recién sufrido, tomo a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos para luego mientras veía al resto de quelonios confundidos a más no poder

Splinter: si Miguel Ángel, al parecer es Donatello- dijo mientras les dedicaba una mirada algo alterada a todos sus hijos.

Leo: pero ¿Cómo?

Rafa: es imposible, ¿Cómo rayos puede ser ese Donnie?- dijo alterado, más por preocupación que por enojo

Splinter: yo… yo…- el maestro ya no sabía que decir, todo estaba pasado tan rápido que no lograba asimilar todo. Mientras su sensei estaba tartamudeando Miguel se acercó con suma cautela a su padre, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar así que solo se quedó ahí, cerca, observando con suma ternura a su hermanito.

Splinter: hijos míos- dijo reponiéndose un poco,- creo que les debo una explicación

Leo: tranquilo Sensei, no sé bien que fue lo que paso, pero creo que deberíamos, calmarnos un poco y…- titubeo un poco- ver que Donatello este bien

Unos minutos más tarde todos estaban en la sala de estar, claro después de que revisaran a Donatello, asegurándose de que estaba bien aunque aún permanecía inconsciente no parecía que tuviera nada mal. Cuando todos estaban sentados Leonardo le dio un té al Sensei para calmar un poco sus alterados nervios. Splinter un poco más calmado les explicó al resto de los chicos lo que ocurrió y al terminar lo único que agrego fue

Splinter: y todo fue por mi culpa…-dijo en un tono sumamente triste y culpable.

Rafa: pero fue un accidente Sensei, usted mismo lo dijo, no fue culpa de nadie.-dijo el más rudo para tratar de consolar la culpabilidad de su padre

Mickey: Si sensei, aunque nunca me gusta admitirlo, Rafael tiene toda la razón

Leo: Maestro Splinter es cierto, no fue su culpa- dijo dedicándole esa mirada, única de Leonardo, de comprensión y cariño paternal.

Splinter: puede que tengan razón hijos míos, pero me temo que eso no importa ahora, lo que verdaderamente importante es cuidar a su hermano y tratar de volverlo a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Rafa: pero sensei, ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Mickey: Sí Sensei, nosotros no somos del tipo científico exactamente

Splinter: tienen razón hijos míos, pero no podemos dejar a su hermano en este estado

Leo: es cierto sensei, debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a Donnie a la normalidad, ¿pero por donde empezaremos?, chicos...

Pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de responder ya que un estruendoso llanto de bebé inundo la guarida

-PAPÁAAAAA- continuaba gritando desesperadamente el pequeño de purpura

-¡DONNIE!- exclamaron todos mientras se encaminaban a la habitación del sensei en donde lo habían dejado dormir

Una hora y media después Donatello no paraba de llorar, el Sensei y Rapa habían subido a la superficie a buscar las cosas necesarias para cuidar a su ahora pequeño hermanito, mientras Leo y Mickey cuidaban al Bebé-Don Y hacía ya un buen rato en que Donnie no paraba de llorar no importaba nada de lo que hacían, ni la cara más chistosa de Mickey ni las suaves caricias de Leo, Donnie no se calmaba y todo por…

Leo: parece que esto será más difícil de lo que creí- dijo completamente desesperado mientras cargaba a Donatello y este se trataba de escapar de su agarre dando manotazos y patadas en todas direcciones

Mickey: y que lo digas bro, y que lo digas

* * *

Wuajaja amo el suspenso, jeje perdón por cortarlo aquí, como dije no tuve mucho tiempo, peor lo compensare lo prometo el siguiente capitulo vendrá recargado de humor y risas además acepto ideas de que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo

Ahora quisiera agradecer los comentarios que no puede responder por mensaje, osea de los que no tienen cuenta primero

TerenaTempestira: aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero te agrade y que el suspenso del siguiente capitulo no te mate jeje

Sin más que agregar espero leer sus opiniones acepto criticas, ideas, tomatazos, etc,

Espero les aya gustado


	3. Capítulo 3: BUENOS MALOS INICIOS

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras he vuelto, estoy viva jaja. Ok se que les dije que este capitulo lo subiría pronto lo cual resulto todo una mentira, me disculpo por eso pero tengo excusas, quiero decir razones por las cuales no pude actualizar antes, en resumen entrega de un trabajo gigante, exámenes y muchas tareas, gracias queridos maestros -_-.**

**Pasando a lo importante, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudaron a seguir esta historia motivarme y salir de la semana negra de estudios que acabo de tener**

**No los entretengo más y los dejo con este capitulo**

**RENUNCIA: TMNT no me pertenece, sino a sus genios creadores los amados Peter y Kevin**

* * *

Capítulo 3: BUENOS MALOS INICIOS

En palabras de Rafael ¿Cómo carajos había pasado esto?, Splinter y el apenas y habían tardado un par de horas en subir y conseguir lo necesario para cuidar a Bebé-Don y la guarida ya era todo un desastre por no contar a las dos tortugas mayores que se encontraban como locos buscando a Donatello.

Pero ¿cómo paso todo esto?...

Horas antes…

-PAPÁAAAAA-

-¡DONNIE!- exclamaron todos mientras se encaminaban a la habitación del sensei en donde lo habían dejado dormir

PAPÁAAAA- lloraba el pequeño Donatello, con su voz tierna pero llena de pánico y miedo, ya que a pesar de estar en el cuarto de su padre, estaba completa y absolutamente solo, y bueno teniendo ahora tan solo 3 AÑOS, ya se imaginaran

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar y calmar al pobre infante, el primero en llegar para sorpresa de los mayores, fue Miguel Ángel; pero por lo que paso después creo que debieron pensar un poco mejor las cosas

Donnie: PAPÁAAA, HAHAAAA, LEOOO, RAFAAA, MIGUEEEE, ¿¡Donde están!? – lloriqueaba asustado el pequeño

Mickey, entrando deslizo bruscamente la puerta para dirigirse a su ahora pequeño hermano- Tranquilo, tranquilo- decía calmado y con voz serena,- ya estamos aquíggg…

Pero no pudo continuar porque un asustado Donnie le clavo un puñetazo en la cara cuando Mickey intento abrazarlo, claro que los chicos no contaron con que Donnie no los reconociera y lo más lógico que pudo hacer el peque fue golpear al de naranja y salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo. Al cruzar la puerta la cosa no mejoró ya que Leo y Rafa al igual que Mickey intentaron acercarse a Bebé-Don para calmarlo pero lo único que obtuvieron a cambio fue una patada en la espinilla para el de rojo, y un codazo en el estómago para Leo.

Donnie corrió hacia otro lado mientras el Sensei apenas llegaba para ver lo que había pasado, lo único que encontró fue a sus 3 hijos mayores quejándose de golpes

Splinter: ¿pero qué paso?- pregunto mientras trataba de mantener la calma

Mickey: Donnie nos ha metido tremendos golpes sensei

Leo: al parecer no nos reconoce o no nos recuerda siendo mayores- dijo respondiendo ante la mirada de duda de su maestro

Rafa: quien pensaría que ese chamaco tiene tanta fuerza- dijo mientras se revisaba el golpe que le proporciono el mini genio- no recuerdo que pegara tan fuerte cuando éramos niños-

Splinter: debe ser por el miedo que tiene, ahora que lo pienso no fue buena idea dejarlo completamente solo- dijo mientras ayudaba a Leonardo a ponerse de pie, ya que el golpe en el estómago le había sacado el aire y puesto de rodillas en consecuencia-pero y ahora ¿Dónde se ha metido su hermano?- dijo dándose cuenta que Donatello no se encontraba cerca del lugar

Rafa- salió corriendo hacia la cocina… creo- y sin más los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina para calmar a Donatello y tratar de explicarle lo que había ocurrido; claro que ahora los chicos iban detrás de su maestro, mejor dicho lo estaban usando de escudo en caso de cualquier otro ataque.

Pocos pasos antes de entrar a la cocina se pudieron escuchar una serie de ruidos, al parecer Donnie estaba haciendo algo adentro y sin más que pensar entraron antes que el menor se hiciera daño con algún cuchillo o quebrara un vaso y se cortara.

Splinter: Donatello, hijo- dijo con ese tono tan tranquilo que posee el sabio maestro de ninjas.- Al entrar todos se sorprendieron, menos Splinter, ya que Donatello con las ollas, platos y todo lo que tenía a su alcance, construyó una mini fortaleza para estar seguro y en la cima de su castillo de seguridad estaba el con un cucharon a modo de arma y un escurridor como su casco, los chicos se quedaron con un gesto indescifrable entre admiración y sorpresa ya que si bien recordaban de pequeños el de morado construía cosas asombrosas, lo hacía con los pocos legos que tenían o con almohadas no se imaginaros que haría tremenda estructura con las ollas y sartenes de la cocina.

Dejando esto de lado, Donnie al ver por fin una cara conocida, la de su padre, corrió inmediatamente a su lado para refugiarse en los brazos protectores de su maestro y mentor; el Sensei lo cargo y lo tranquilizo al igual que hace tantos años atrás lo hacía con cada uno de sus pequeños quelonios; Donnie quedo con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Splinter y mientras este lo acariciaba para tranquilizarlo

Splinter: ya, ya hijo, todo estará bien papá está aquí-decía mientras consolaba a su pobre y asustado hijo de purpura

Bebé-Don: fu…e o…dii…ble pa…pá- decía entre lloriqueos- tenía mie… do - continuaba tratando de calmarse sin poder abrir aun los ojos ya que lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro del sensei.

Splinter: tranquilo ya todo paso, estoy aquí… papá está aquí- dicho esto el menor comenzó a calmarse, pero aun no habría sus ojitos húmedos por las lágrimas de miedo y pánico que se derramaron sin el permiso ni conocimiento del menor.

Mickey: y tus hermanos también estamos aquí para protegerte- aunque no lo sabía aun Miguel se arrepentirá por segunda vez de estar tan cerca del infante ya que al abrir sus pequeños ojos Donnie lo primero que vio fue la cara (demasiado cerca) de Miguel Ángel y lo único que atino a hacer fue golpear en la cara, nuevamente, al de naranja y ocultarse en el pecho de su padre lloriqueando cosas que ninguno podía comprender, claro ninguno excepto el Sensei.

Mickey: hey, ¿Por qué golpeas mi hermosa cara? ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi cara?- decía mientras se sobaba la nariz, en donde había acertado el puño del menor

Rafa: ¿hermosa? Puf ja ja ja no lo creo - río burlonamente el de rojo

Splinter: ya, ya Donnie- decía mientras escuchaba atentamente al menor- no Donnie, ellos si son tus hermanos- decía lo más comprensivo y amoroso que podía- es difícil de explicar hijo pero si son ellos

Esto dejo a los chicos con cara de ¿Cómo rayos le puede entender?, porque ellos lo único que podían escuchar eran balbuceos y lloriqueos por parte del menor

Splinter: hijos míos, creo que deberían retirarse mientras le explico todo a su hermano

Diez minutos después…

Splinter salió de la cocina con Donatello tomado de su mano al llegar a la sala de estar los chicos los vieron expectantes, y con miedo de seguir siendo usados de piñatas.

Splinter: muy bien hijos, su hermano ya se ha calmado y le he explicado la situación- el maestro planeaba seguir hablando pero no lo creyó correcto hacerlo enfrente del menor así que… Miguel hijo por qué no juegas un poco con tu hermano- Mickey vio al menor aun con miedo de seguir siendo golpeado, pero luego su maestro le dedico una mirada seria

Mickey: ok- dijo algo dudoso acercándose al de morado- ven Donnie- dijo extendiendo su mano, pero Donnie se quedó atrás del sensei un poco desconfiado de ir con Mickey, a lo que Splinter respondió dándole un leve empujón a Donatello para que este al fin decidiera ir a jugar con su ahora hermano mayor. Mientras Leo, Rafa y el Sensei se quedaron en la sala discutiendo lo que harían ahora con su "nuevo bebé".

Splinter: hijos míos he descubierto algo inquietante mientras hablaba con su hermano

Rafa: ¿qué paso Sensei?, NO ME DIGA QUE SE LE BORRO LA MEMORIA- esto último lo dijo en un tono alarmado ante tal idea

Splinter: pues si…- dicho esto sus dos hijos pusieron la mejor cara de preocupación y miedo que tenían en su repertorio- y… no- y dicho esto los dos dieron un suspiro de marca olímpica mientras en sus adentros detestaban esas contestaciones de su padre

Leo: a que se refiere exactamente Sensei

Sensei: pues para ser precisos hijo, parece que su hermano no recuerda mucho de lo que ha pasado en estos años

Rafa: eso que quiere decir… ¿qué…?

Sensei: al parecer su hermano solo recuerda lo que vivieron hasta lo años, pero ha logrado recordar algo de los Krang y…

Leonardo: y de quien más sensei

Splinter: al parecer tiene leves recuerdos de sus encuentros con "todos" sus enemigos

Rafa: eso incluiría a… ¿Destructor?

Splinter: me temo que si… cuando me conto lo que recordaba, o más bien intento hacerlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero de manera más alterada- dijo con tristeza al maestro le destrozaba ver a sus hijos así desolados y vulnerables y mucho más con Donatello ahora que era un Bebé, de nuevo- por lo que ahora no debemos hablar de estos temas frente a su hermano

Leo: claro sensei

Rafa: por nosotros no se preocupe… pero por Mickey

Leo: No hay problema, lo sabremos controlar- dicho esto dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermano de rojo quien solo le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra

Splinter: bueno hijos por ahora debemos conseguir las cosas necesarias, tanto para cuidar a su hermano como para volverlo a la normalidad.

Rafa/Leo: hai sensei

Splinter: uno de ustedes deberá acompañarme a la superficie para conseguir las cosas necesarias para Donatello, agua, leche, jugos entre otras cosas

Rafa: yo voy- dijo apresurado mientras se levantaba de su lugar y jaloneaba a Splinter sin dejar decir nada a Leo

Splinter: volveremos lo más pronto posible, hijo- decía mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la alcantarilla, sobra decir que a Rafael no le entusiasmaba la idea de cuidar niños, además aunque no le gustará admitirlo hasta cierto punto le gustaba comprar.

Leo: está bien sensei- decía más para el que para los demás

Mickey: hey Leo, ven a jugar

Leo: ya voy

Donnie: ¡bloques!, ¡bloques!- canturreaba alegre mientras jugaba con unos pequeños legos que tenían guardados.

Mickey: mira Donnie, Leo viene a jugar con nosotros- pero al decir esto Donnie se ocultó detrás de Mickey tal y como lo había hecho momentos atrás con Splinter.- tranquilo Donnie es Leo, nuestro hermano- decía mientras lo empujaba levemente imitando a su maestro

Leo: hola Donnie- dijo sonriendo amigablemente- ¿Qué construyes Donnie?

Donnie ya un poco más confiado se acercó a Leo tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacía su "mega estructura"-he- dijo señalando un pequeño pero muy bien hecho, edificio tipo rascacielos

Leo: wow Donnie esta genial

Mickey: verdad que si- dijo feliz por la construcción de su hermano- desde pequeño siempre fue un genio cierto Leo

Leo: sí, siempre lo has sido- esto último dirigido al infante de morado mientras le acariciaba juguetonamente la cabeza, si hubiese tenido cabello se le hubiera alborotado.

Donnie: más- dijo tímidamente

Leo: ¿más?, ¿más qué?- el de azul no comprendía lo que bebé-Don estaba queriendo decir.

Mickey: haaa- pronuncio en acto de comprender

Leo: ¿qué?

Mickey: quiere más legos, que no es obvio

Leo: haaa-comprendiendo esto pensó- ¿y donde hallaremos más?

Mickey: creo que hay más en el laboratorio de Donnie- dijo haciendo memoria- deben estar en una caja con sus cables y no sé qué más cosas

Leo: ¿y tú como sabes?

Mickey: ¿Quieres los bloques o no?- dijo señalando al pequeño que los veía expectante hasta ahora

Leo: está bien pero no te salvas de hablar de esto

Mickey: si tú lo dices

Leonardo se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio de Donatello buscando la caja mencionada por el pecoso. Al entrar se dirigió a un montón de cajas apiladas en una esquina cerca de unos repuestos para la tortu-moto.

Mientras Leo buscaba los bloques, Mickey entretenía a Donnie con sus figuras de acción

Mickey:… y este es Centinela de Plata- dijo pasándole una figurilla de acción de dicho personaje

Donnie: Wow- pronuncio impresionado el menor ante la gran colección de figuras del de naranja

Mickey: ¿te gustan?

Donnie:…- no dijo nada solo asintió emocionado con su cabeza y con expresión de ilusión en sus bellos ojitos café rojizo

Mickey: muy bien, espera aquí traeré las demás- dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto para traer más de sus preciadas figuras de acción. Donnie se sentó para esperar a su hermano "mayor-menor" pero mientras esperaba su estómago rugió

Donnie: gaeta- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina con la intención de Buscar algo para comer, restándole importancia a lo dicho por Mickey.

Cuando regreso Leonardo

Leo: Mickey- espero por una contestación que no llegó- Donnie- sin respuesta aún- MICKEY- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Mickey: ya voy Leo- y acto seguido en la habitación entro un Mickey detrás de una pila de cajas y muñecos que éste cargaba.- Aquí están Donnie- dijo poniendo las cajas en el suelo lo que permitió ver la cara de su hermano

Leo: Mickey ¿Dónde está Donnie?- pregunto serio

Mickey: estaba aquí hace un momento- reaccionando ante esto pronto se preocuparon-

DONNIE, DONATELLO- decían los dos mientras buscaban al infante, y en ese momento se escuchó un vidrio caer y romperse contra el suelo, lo que provocó que los dos mayores se preocuparan y corrieran a donde se escuchó dicho ruido… la cocina

Al llegar encontraron a Donatello cerca de un frasco de galletas roto y a un Bebé a punto de tocar con sus deditos uno de los peligrosos y afilados cristales del frasco, esto hiso que el instinto protector, de madre sobre protectora más bien, de Leonardo saliera a flote

Leonardo: DONATELLO- grito firme pero un poco asustado- Deja eso DE IN-ME-DIA-TO. Dijo y se acercó a Donnie cargándolo lejos de los vidrios rotos,- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Leo no pensó muy bien lo que dijo, más bien en "como" lo dijo, ya que prácticamente le grito desesperado a la pequeña tortuguita, lo que provoco un llanto en el menor

Donnie con los ojos llorosos y su vocecita asustada solo pudo pronunciar- yo… yo so...do quedia galletas… pada todos...- y luego de esto solo pudo llorar frotándose sus ojitos ocultando su carita entre sus manos.

Mickey: buena la hiciste Leo- alego molesto el de naranja al líder por haber provocado las lágrimas de Donatello. Leo reflexionando ante esto, cambio su cara de preocupado a avergonzado y arrepentido.

Leo: o Donnie, lo siento no quise… no debí gritarte, es solo…. Que me preocupe

Donnie: snif, snif no quise, yo solo…

Mickey: ¿…tenías hambre?- a lo que Donnie solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba sus lagrimitas- hay Donnie- dijo mientras se acercó y abrazó al quelonio de manera protectora-

Donnie: yo no quedia pre…ocu…par…los, Deo (Leo)- dijo aun entre pequeños sollozos-

Mickey: tranquilo, ya pasó, no hiciste nada malo, ¿cierto Leo?

Leo: No claro que no hiciste nada malo Donnie, solo me preocupe porque estabas muy cerca de los vidrios rotos, sabes que no debes acercarte a ellos porque te puedes cortar- decía a manera de sermón a lo que Mickey solo le contesto con su mirada de "ahora no Leo"- lo que quiero decir es que no hiciste nada malo Donnie, en realidad yo debo disculparme por gritarte de esa forma… tu… podrías…. ¿me perdonas?- termino la frase esperando la respuesta del menor, con un poco de miedo porque este estuviera enojado con él y le contestará con un tremendo golpe como los que no hace mucho tiempo habían recibido él y sus otros dos hermanos, pero todo lo contrario fue lo que ocurrió ya que Donnie se soltó delicadamente de los brazos de Mickey para ir y abrazar a Leonardo

Donnie: si te perdono Leo- dijo abrazándolo tan tiernamente lo cual le trajo muchos bellos recuerdos a Leonardo de cuando eran niños y siempre que peleaban tenían la costumbre de darse un abrazo para solucionar todo y dejar todo en paz, un abrazo igual que el que le estaba dando su hermanito ahora. Saliendo de sus pensamientos reanimo a los chicos

Leo: qué tal si juegas con Mickey mientras limpio aquí y te preparo algo para que comas- Donnie solo asintió nuevamente y tomo a Miguel de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la sala para seguir jugando

Minutos después

Leonardo llego a la sala donde ahora se libraba una gran batalla del bien contra el mal, teniendo como protagonistas a ni más ni menos que las figuras de acción de Mickey todo marchaba bien, todos comieron los sándwiches que preparo el intrépido líder, todo estaba saliendo muy bien para ser verdad y cuando algo parece así… es cuando todo puede cambiar. Luego de terminar de comer y que el capitán Rayan junto con Centinela de Plata derrotaran a los malvados contexicon de la lejana galaxia de Oxion-4 Donnie parecía un poco inquieto, por no decir que corría de un lado para otro

Leo: ¿y ahora qué tiene?, parece un tornado o un ciclón

Mickey: creo que no debí darle un vaso grande de refresco de cola (N/A: no quiero problemas con marcas comerciales así que digámosle así aunque creo que todos sabemos a qué "refresco de cola" me refiero)

Leo: ¿Qué le diste qué?-pregunto alterado- sabes muy bien lo que el azúcar hace y mucho más a un niño como se te ocurre darle eso

Mickey: pero si él toma y no le pasa nada, además no era un refresco de cola en sí, era de los de sabor lima-limón esos ni siquiera tienen cafeína- dijo inocentemente y excusándose al mismo tiempo

Leo: pero ahora es un niño pequeño a ellos les afecta mucho más el azúcar que a nosotros

Mickey: yo ya jugué con él, ahora tu entretén a la tormenta tropical Donatello- dijo mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo a encerrarse junto con sus amadas figuras de acción, en su cuarto.

Leo: MIGUEL ANGEL- grito furioso- NI CREAS QUE NO ME LAS COBRARE

Mickey: luego me lo agradecerás- dijo dejando sumamente confundido al de añil

Leo: emm Donnie- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño de morado- ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto con más miedo que duda en su tono

Donnie: emmm- dijo pensativo y después de unos momentos sus ojitos se iluminaron y sin decir palabra salió corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos según sus cálculos dijo- no me atapas Leo- y corrió aún más rápido; (N/A: si alguno ha visto vecinos invasores, pues Bebé-Don + 1vaso grande de refresco de cola es casi como ver a la ardilla esa de la película, en estado normal.)

Leo: Donnie espera- _"Mickey me las pagarás, de esta no te salvas"- _pensaba mientras corría tras su hermano menor quien correteaba por toda la guarida dejando "obstáculos" a Leonardo, empujaba las sillas, tiraba jarrones, incluso puso los nunchakus de Mickey para hacerlo caer de una manera muy cómica, en resumen dejo toda la casa patas para arriba

Leo: Donnie, hej, hehj- intentaba gritar el líder, pero ya estaba muy cansado, a pesar de ser un muy buen ninja, todo tiene sus límites y estar correteando media hora a un niño hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar era el de Leonardo-Donnie juguemos a otra cosa- intentó persuadir al pequeño- ¿Qué tal si te presto los videojuegos de Miguel Ángel?

Mickey: te escuche Leo- dijo algo enojado desde la seguridad de su habitación el de naranja

Leo: pues si no ayudas no te quejes- alego Leonardo ante la "gran ayuda" del menor

De un momento a otro y sin que Leo se diera del todo cuenta, Donnie entró al garaje donde tenía en guardada la tortu-moto mientras la limpiaba Rafael, (sí que le gustaba "su" moto) y sin previo aviso

CRASH, PUM Y….

Donnie: haaaaa- comenzó a gritar y luego a llorar

Leo: Donnie- dijo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y corriendo por segunda o tercera vez en el día, él ya había perdido la cuenta, hacia dónde provenía el ruido preocupante del llanto de su hermano, Mickey también salió de su habitación corriendo directito a donde estaba llorando Donnie cuando llegó Leo ya lo tenía entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, pero aparentemente no servía de nada incluso parecía que acrecentaba el llanto del pequeño.

Mickey: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Donnie?-no obtuvo respuesta de Leo, al menos no en los primeros 0.3 segundos y en ese breve lapso de tiempo solo una cosa se le ocurrió a Mickey fue-¿LE VOLVISTE A GRITAR CIERTO?- a lo que Leonardo solo le contesto con una mirada asesina

Leo: Claro que no, no sé qué fue lo que pasó- dijo tratando de calmarse él para poder calmar a los dos menores a su cargo- tranquilo, tranquilo Donnie, cálmate-pero no importo nada de lo que dijo Donnie solamente lloraba más y más tratando cada vez con más insistencia zafarse del agarre protector de Leo

Mickey: vamos Donnie, cálmate, estamos aquí.- pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su hermano mayor-….mmmm….- pensó un poco- ¡Ya Se!- exclamó victorioso mientras se ponía frente la cara Bebé-Don para comenzar a hacer caras muy extrañas y chistosas, casi como las que hizo con Cabeza Metálica, pero sus esfuerzos solo le consiguieron un puñetazo casi involuntario del mini-genio. – Aunch, eso dolió- se quejaba el de naranja

Leo: Deja de jugar ya Miguel- el quelonio de añil trataba de pensar que hacer, pero parecía que su cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones y no pensaba regresar muy pronto con ideas-parece que esto será más difícil de lo que creí- dijo completamente desesperado mientras cargaba a Donatello y este se trataba de escapar de su agarre dando manotazos y patadas en todas direcciones, causándole dolor y desesperación al mayor de los quelonios

Mickey: y que lo digas bro, y que lo digas- decía lamentándose mientras trataba de ayudar al mayor a controlar al mini-genio. Pero antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de nada el Bebé-Don había logrado escapar de los fuertes y protectores brazos del líder y se fue corriendo como loco mientras sin querer dejo a Mickey inconsciente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una fuerza importante, o bueno lo suficiente como para dejar fuera de combate al pecoso, al darle con la perilla justo en la boca del estómago.

Leo: Mickey- dijo mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera bien su hermano

Minutos más tarde Leonardo y Miguel Ángel se encontraban como locos buscando a Donatello, ya lo habían buscado por toda la guarida y nada y justo cuando parecía que nada más podía empeorar… (N/A: bueno esto nos trae al principio)

Splinter: ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- dijo casi fuera de sus cabales el humano-roedor; no habían pasado ni dos horas de haberse ido con su hijo de rojo y al volver su hogar estaba echo un desastre y para colmo no lograba ver por ningún lado al nuevo bebé de la familia lo cual lo alarmó de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su hijo temperamental se le adelanto

Rafa: ¿Qué carajos hicieron ahora par de bobos?- hubo un breve silencio- ¿y donde rayos esta Donatello?- esta última pregunta los dos quelonios de azul y naranja se quedaron quietos por no decir petrificados en el lugar donde estaban

Luego de una rápida explicación, no eran dos sino 4 los mutantes vueltos locos buscando al pequeño, claro que no sin antes algunos reproches alegatos y reprimendas. Ya casi había pasado media hora y no lograban encontrar a Donnie Al final decidieron reunirse un momento en la sala para ver qué lugares hacían falta revisar.

Splinter: no es posible que no lo encontremos- Decía frustrado y angustiado el Padre rata

Leonardo: Tranquilo Sensei lo encontraremos- dijo Leo tratando de calmar a su mentor

Rafa: claro que sí, y sigo sin entender como se les pudo perder así como así, par de bobos- esto último lo dijo más para sí pero no sin ser audible para los demás.

Mickey: Luego nos matas Rafa, ahora debemos encontrar a Donnie- dijo sorprendentemente maduro el antes menor- ¿Dónde hemos revisado ya?-preguntó un tanto exasperado

Leo: ya revisamos en la lavandería y la cocina

Rafa: yo revise los cuartos y el Dojo

Splinter: ya he revisado las vías de subterráneo más cercanas y la sala

Mickey: y yo revisé los baños, los estanques y el tortu-móvil- dijo- eso nos deja solo con…- medito un poco y luego a todos se les prendió el foco

¡El laboratorio!- sonó a coro casi, casi como una respuesta angelical- pronto todos se encontraban abriendo la puerta del laboratorio del de purpura, al llegar la escena que presenciaron, pues era tan tierna que bien podría haber derretido el polo sur en menos de 5 segundos. Y de que se trataba, pues ni más ni menos que de Donatello Bebé con su botiquín vendándose la rodilla, la cual estaba un poco morada pero nada más, claro que tenía algunas lágrimas y sin su antifaz ya que este era más grande y se le cayó en el forcejeo con Leo y Mickey. Donnie se veía tan tierno, lloraba en quejidos reprimidos mientras se sobaba su pequeña rodilla y tomaba sus vendas, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató cuando todos entraron.

Los demás al ver esto no supieron bien cómo reaccionar pero para sorpresa de todos el primero en moverse y tomar al pequeño fue… ¿RAFAEL?

Rafa: hey Donnie, ven acá- dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente al pequeño entres sus fornidos y musculosos brazos- ¿por qué no me dices que paso?- dijo con una ternura y comprensión tan grande que si no fuera porque los demás lo estaban viendo y viviendo no lo podrían creer nunca

Donnie no dijo nada solo se limitó a señalar su rodilla aun haciendo un par de pucheros, y luego ver en acto seguido a sus otros dos hermanos, a lo cual Rafa solo entendió una cosa, sus hermanos habían lastimado a Donatello, bueno ante los ojos de Rafael a Bebé-Don

Rafa: ¿ellos te hicieron esto?- pregunto algo molesto el de rojo, como si no fuera fácil hacerlo enojar. Pero la contestación del pequeño solo le dejo más preguntas, Donnie continuo callado pero solo asintió y negó con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo, ante la cara de duda que puso el más fuerte Leo logro comprender y respondía la pregunta sin hacer de Rafael

Leo: creo que se lastimó cuando jugábamos a las atrapadas- dijo un tanto avergonzado- el solo empezó a llorar y no supe que hacer, solo…. Yo solo lo cargué y creo que no me di cuenta de su golpe, el seguía llorando y pues…. -Hubo un gran silencio- creo que lo lastime al levantarlo- dijo con mucha culpa

Mickey: eso explicaría porque nos lanzaba golpes y trataba de soltarse de ti

Splinter: ¿eso es cierto Donatello?- preguntó acercándose al de rojo que sostenía protectoramente al bebé

Donnie aun sin responder solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, mientras un ya enfurecido Rafael lanzaba dagas por los ojos a sus hermanos ¿Cómo podían ser tan descuidados?, pero él no podía reprocharles nada, al menos no ahora, después de todo él había prácticamente huido de cuidar a su hermano lo cual lo hiso sentir culpable reflejando este gran pesar en sus bellos ojos verdes.

Splinter al ver a sus hijos sumamente culpables solo pudo decir- Tranquilos hijos míos, esto no es demasiado grave, ven su hermano está bien- señalo al pequeño mientras lo retiraba delicadamente de los brazos de Rafael.- Solo… tenemos que ser más cuidadosos y atentos con Donatello. Vamos Donatello, veremos esa herida- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño mientras todos se retiraban del laboratorio en dirección a la sala de estar, al llegar Splinter revisó cuidadosamente el vendaje que el propio Donnie se hiso, en otras circunstancias no hubiese sido nada impresionante pero por todos los cielos Donnie ahora tenía ¡Tres años!, es tan solo un bebé y el solo se vendó y curo muy bien esa herida, sus hermanos estaban atónitos, claro cuando pudieron calmarse de todo lo ocurrido, aunque el Sensei no pareció extrañarse. Después de un rato Donatello se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su padre, había sido una largo y agotador día después de todo, mientras todos veían la tierna escena se hacían mentalmente la pregunta ¿Cómo rayos Donnie pudo curarse solo esa herida?, claro no dudaban de la inteligencia de su hermano pero después de todos él ahora era un Bebé, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras del líder

Leo: Sensei- dijo en susurro para no despertar al infante- ¿Dónde dormirá Donnie hoy?- eso si fue un shock nadie había considerado eso, nadie claro excepto Splinter

Splinter: ya lo había considerado Leonardo, el dormirá en mi habitación esta noche, pero mañana deberemos armar la pequeña camita con barandas que conseguimos

Mickey: ¿Qué, consiguieron una camita para niños?- dijo impresionado pero aun susurrando, con el ajetreo ni él ni Leo se percataron de todo lo que su Sensei y su hermano temperamental habían traído

Splinter: Rafael, ven- dijo llamando al aludido- Lleva a Donnie a mi habitación y acuéstalo- mencionó entregándole al dormido quelonio, Splinter era perfectamente capaz de cargarlo, en otras circunstancias pero con lo ocurrido tenía los nervios alterados por lo cual se dirigió a tomar un té, Leo y Mickey le siguieron, estos dos no podían quedarse con las dudas que tenían en especial ante la tranquilidad de su maestro ante el tratamiento del golpe que sufrió Don.

Mickey: Maestro Splinter- llamó la atención del roedor

Splinter: si Miguel Ángel

Mickey: Maestro a usted ¿de verdad le pareció normal qué Donnie se curara así de bien y rápido esa herida?, me refiero a ahora es un niño pequeño casi un bebé que minutos antes de que escapara de los brazos de Leo está llorando y no cualquier llanto sino uno muy, pero muy fuerte Sensei- dijo melodrama tizando ligeramente la situación

Leo: si Sensei, creo que eso es inusual, que tal si no se esfumo toda su memoria y también recuerda todo lo que ha hecho- dijo con ilusión y esperanza de volver a su hermano a la normalidad más rápido.

Splinter: me temo que no hijos míos- su tono parecía tranquilizarse con cada palabra, aunque por dentro se estuviese inquietando más- Su hermano hacía cosas como está a una edad muy temprana- continuo con su respuesta- desde muy pequeños ustedes cuatro hacían travesuras y se metían en líos- su mente comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos de antaño- cada vez que alguno de ustedes se lastimaba o lastimaba a otro, Donatello era quien los curaba y trataba la manera de que yo no me percatara de los líos en que se metían aunque claro no siempre lo lograba- esto último le provocó una leve sonrisa nostálgica al sensei

Leo: no logro recordarlo del todo bien, pero creo que es cierto- dijo con un tono de sorpresa

Mickey: desde pequeño Donnie siempre fue nuestro Medico

Rafa: ya acosté a Donnie Sensei, se quedó dormido en su cama- pronuncio al entrar, mientras sin percatarse del todo interrumpió la platica

Splinter: gracias Rafael. Bien hijos míos hoy ha sido un largo día para todos y creo que debemos descansar, mañana nos espera una ardua tarea no solo cuidar a su hermano sino también tenemos que averiguar cómo volverlo a la normalidad- dijo firmemente a sus hijos el maestro roedor- pero por ahora todos deberíamos ir a dormir

Hai Sensei- contestaron los tres al unísono pero sumamente agotados

Splinter: en ese caso, *oyasuminasai hijos míos

**Oyasuminasay otosan- fue la contestación que se escuchó mientras cada uno se dirigía a su respectiva habitación para un merecido descanso.

Sensei terminó su té y se dirigió a sus aposentos al llegar se encontró con una escena digna de una foto, la cual no desaprovechó tomo sigilosamente la cámara digital que el genio de la familia repara hace ya un tiempo enfoco ligeramente la luz de su cuarto y tomo la foto antes de que el menor se pudiera despertar. Y no era para menos esa foto ya que en la cama del maestro se encontraba Donnie profundamente dormido con ambas manitas justas posadas delicadamente en su boquita acurrucado con una manta amarilla pálido sobre él, esta demás decir que se veía adorable. Luego de tomar la fotografía Splinter dejó de lado la cámara en una mesa que tenía cerca de su cama, acomodo bien al pequeño y le deposito un cariñoso beso en la frente

Splinter: que descanses hijo, pronto volverás a la normalidad- dijo antes de acomodarse él también y disponerse a dormir

* * *

*** oyasuminasai: es un termino japones que significa "_buenas noches_"**

**** oyasuminasay otoson: Buenas noches padre**

**Y bueno, esto a sido todo por este capitulo, creo que fue un poco largo no se ustedes.**

**Como siempre se aceptan criticas, alagos, tomatazos, amenazas, etc. y si tienen alguna idea para los siguientes capítulos es bienvenida con mucho gusto. Esta vez tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, eso si mis tareas y las calificaciones no me estorban, deseenme suerte T-T **

**En fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el rumbo que va tomando esta divertida historia y hasta el siguiente cap **


End file.
